Nature's true form
by Softnightwhispers
Summary: Like a nail skipping down my navel I was addicted, I went behind his back, went behind the empire, and all for my selfish wants.
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone here me out! I know most of you were enjoying the Assassin's Creed story, but right now it's being rewritten. It will be back, for the mean time, this dark, romance fan-fic will be added for you all to enjoy reading. Outline is written, so hopefully I'll just be able to get straight to it, I know… I know, get Untamed back up, I'm working on it. Anyways, I don't own any of the Inheritance characters, HOWERVER! My own self-made character will be in the next chapter, you'll love this I swear, that and she pisses Murtagh off terribly. Hehe! Either or, enjoy, give me some damn reviews. I love you all!

The morning had hardly even seemed to awaken when the shifting weight and the sound of scales over stone caught his ear. It was a familiar sound no doubt; Thorn woke shifting his weight, his warm belly moving over the cave floor. It was quiet still. His eyes remained closed as he ignored the protests from his dragon. There was that nagging within his mind from the massive creature that bonded with him, constant nagging. Gripping the pillow beneath his dark matted hair he removed it in a swift action, placing it over his face he groaned into it.

The Forsworn's son, the bastard he was suppose to be, yet fulfilling the life that was laid before him. it seemed so odd since the last time he thought of it, Eragon was no where within reach, or touch of his mind. As he lay there in the large bed trying to forget, and rid what plagued his mind he couldn't. It seemed like days ago that he had flown upon Thorn and destroyed the Varden all for Galbatorix. On the burning plains he could still see the battle in his mind roaring to life. Saphira was beautiful no doubt, a worthy dragon for breeding but she wouldn't have it. He felt that pit of guilt building in his stomach he should have captured them. No. Now they had lost yet another dragon, and his only brother. The chances of the dragons rising again seemed futile and it was easily just that much more confusing in time as Galbatorix fought for all command. He had it, why couldn't he just let them both free.

_You think too much you know that_ Thorn yawned widely the long barbed tongue snaking past his massive maw.

Murtagh rolled over his bare chest and stomach resting on the silken sheets, the comforter still bunched around his legs. Rising propped up onto his elbows his biceps bulging from the weight that was through his body. A dark brow rose curiously he looked over his dragon that lay there still with his front legs crossed. Should he really care to retort in what Thorn said? He questioned it but there was amusement in the red orbs' that watched him unblinkingly.

Grasping the pillow he threw it at Thorn. The air wafted over him chilling his body sending goose bumps over his skin. _You take to much amusement into my own mind. Why don't you go hunting?_ He glared at Thorn as he sat up slowly only seeing the dragon stretch again, and yawn.

_Why? These pathetic humans that you get from slavers bring me haunches of meat that could make me as fat as a cat. You are starting to look like one. _Thorn laughed his mouth parted in silence.

"Mind what you say you lazy cat." Growling his voice rumbled in the deep throaty way it always did. Running his large callused hand over his chin, and jaw he felt the stubble rough beneath his fingers that prickled at the touch. He needed to shave, he needed to go fly, he needed to seek council with the elves about their enslavement, and he also had to go tend to escort the slaves to Uru Baen. There was too much to do, and he hardly had any time it seemed; yet he'd get it all done.

The cave large, in the mountainside within the city, only the servants and slaves were available to get the room other then that there was no easy access. It was quiet compared to what he had stayed in. he demanded to have this cave so long ago to have his own privacy, even thought hat seemed little. The mouth of the cave was blocked by Thorn, the glimmering sight of red flashed across the black rock each time he moved. It was fashioned for his comfort, the bed worn down from the whores he had taken to fuck just to burn energy. Life really as he fought to not think of it, was empty…

At the edge of his bed there laying on the dark nightstand still in its sheathe was a knife with a curved edge. Pulling the blade from its sheathe and holding it against his chin he dragged the knife over his face. The stubble came easily off; he was use to the many times of shaving without needing a mirror. It was done in minutes his skin rough; it seemed just as callused as his hands.

_I thought you would eventually slit your own throat from doing that. What is it we have first to do today?_ Standing slowly arching his wings folded lazily against his sides Thorn prowled over to him. Bending his head down he rubbed his snout against Murtagh's hard, strong shoulder. They loved each other, even though they never spoke it, but they both cared for each other. Placing a hand over the hard muzzle, Murtagh rubbed the smooth scales beneath his finger tracing them up the strong muscles of Thorn's jaw.

The hum vibrated rather familiar and he smirked patting the scaled cheek under his palm. _Really. You would think from killing Eragon that we would not want to deal with each other. Like the day you hatched you still act like a lost puppy. _He joked turning his dark eyes to the dragon that gave him a rude glare. Thorn snorted and turned padding away from him; the claws scrapped pulling up slabs of stone loosening them as he went to the entrance. The morning sun blazing over his red scales set the fiery gleam blazing through the cave. The beauty shined through the cave as the massive dragon leapt into the air, his wings snapped open, and within several hard beats of his wings he soared away, leaving Murtagh alone.

He watched his dragon soar from view into the drab sky that was lined with thick gray clouds that only created an even worse depressing mood. In the horizon he still could see the rolling black clouds that fogged the distant horizon. Blood wafted on the wind and made him feel slightly sick, but he pushed the feeling aside. Nothing was left of his old life; it was now this, as he stood.

The creak at the hidden chamber door made him turn. Light swathed over his strong stomach upward to his strong chest. Sneaking through the crawl hatch a tray filled with the usual goblet of wine, to the hunk of bread the servant gave him a tear filled glance. She was small could hardly even be none but twelve years old, her cheek hollowed she must have been beaten with the fresh bruises on her arms. She could have been a pretty child, easily, but the sight of the bruises and her hair that was blonde but stained with mud, shit, and who knows what else. Scooting the trey across the floor she flinched and dove back beneath the door, crawling down the ladder and shutting the door quickly.

He walked over and took the goblet of wine and tipped his head back draining it. He had his shit to do today. Dressing in a black tunic that covered over the thighs of his leather pants, he pulled a dark blue robe over latching his belt to his waist he was dressed. The morning had hardly even begun and he was tired.

From the clutches of the ivory claws her heard the pitiful screams of a deer. He glanced over his shoulder fixing Zar'roc around his waist. Thorn appeared slightly pleased with his hunt, the deer was rather pitiful in Murtagh's eyes, skinny, and was going to die likely the next day. Thorn was doing it justice as he snapped the animal's neck, blood dripped from his fangs as he began to feast on the animal.

"Hurry up, you can eat that deer in two bites, we have to get to our chores." Murtagh complained. Snarling Thorn just slowed down with his eating stripping the pelt, and flesh from the carcass. It made him smirk how even Thorn could possess such sarcastic humor, even when he thought that he was surely the only one to have just bad humor, apparently not. Even though he took his time it took Thorn only minutes to finish the carcass and strip the flesh from the bones completely. Discarded into a heaping pile in the corner he stood shaking his great scaly hide. The red dazzled again through the cave, blinding Murtagh once when the scales caught the sunlight so intensely.

_What is it we are doing first? Is it a far flight, I hate flying to far on a full belly, would prefer to shit on the slaves that give me heart burn from their bad food first._ Thorn remarked sarcastically flicking his tongue over the sharp curved pointed fangs that jutted out from his top jaw.

Chuckling he ignored the comment of a full belly and strapped the leather saddle that was constructed for flight, and for the dragon. The straps secured around Thorn's chest, and around his legs it was seated perfectly at his withers. The air filled with irritation for the blatant disregard that he just ate Thorn growled his tail twitching. Avoiding being impaled by the heavy ivory spikes that lined over the spiny tail, Murtagh stepped over and pulled himself effortlessly into the saddle. The height felt satisfying united with his dragon again. He felt the heavy muscles twitch and shift adjusting to his weight on Thorn's back, even a shiver ran over his dragon's sides as he took a breath. It was almost intoxicating with the thought of the power they truly had. But it was quickly muted.

Crashing through both of their skulls, the force of the thoughts was immense. Thorn staggered unable to remain standing as he fell sideways, Murtagh collided into the wall bruising his shoulder. The silk robe was torn and blood scraped across the wall from his skin being shredded, he slugged his fist into Thorn's shoulder. Still, the thoughts came relentlessly forcing themselves through his subconscious thoughts, and into his conscious thoughts. Vision blurred, his ears rang with the sound of the thoughts pounding through his skull, he tried to focus, desperately. He managed to find his thoughts and put a wall up, shielding his thoughts, shielding the blinding pain that was forced into his mind. Numbed, his body throbbing from the mental attack he could only grasp to who would do such a thing to him without warning. His hands clenched he lowered the barrier around his mind, and to his relief he found the thoughts came less harsh, and a little more gently, even though it still seemed like an attack.

Do that again I so dare you! I will tear your fucking soul from your body, and let you watch as I slit your dragon's throat and drink and feast upon his blood. You should have been awake hours ago, you lazy bastard. Find it so easy to feast upon my food, and relax within my shelter when I slave to make you happy. Bow down show your respect!

The messenger of Galbatorix demanded as he kept the onslaught against Thorn, and him continuing they could only force their pride down and let their minds ease from their current shivering hate towards the king. As soon as they did it relaxed and like cold metal being pressed to their skin they heard the king's thoughts. They were cold, manipulative, for any to hear him they would be so misleading with the how he spoke he had a silver tongue.

Pardon what my messenger attacked you with Murtagh, and Thorn. I see you have rested well and are awake, good. I have much for you to do, and I need it done at the utmost importance. You are the one that is suited for this deed, and goal, quite the strong one you are indeed; surely it would only be but a skip of a pebble across water. I'd surely think so. What say you? Do you think you are up for the task that is ahead of you?

His body still shook from the mental attack and he cringed at how Galbatorix questioned his strength. He was very capable of handling anything that the king gave him, but it was how he presented it. Always mocking his pride, then chastising him for trying to defend how he was. He could only submit to the king's will as he nodded his thoughts coming as an obedient servant. I submit my will to you, what is it you want me to do?

Good, very good, I like it when you are willing to give in so easily to me. do you know that I look to you as a son, you are very loyal, and willing to obey that's all I want. I know you appreciate and like helping with what I need you to do, and that's why you don't question me. Expensive cargo has gone missing it has been… stolen. Galbatorix began.

Interrupting his eyes opened starring at the red scales outstretched before him, that thrummed impatiently beneath his legs as well. Stolen? How? You have it so guarded any that would dare would only be committing suicide.

Do not question how it was stolen! The thoughts made both Thorn, and Murtagh flinch feeling them grab at their conscious mind painfully. They felt lingering behind Galbatorix the joined forces of the king, and the black dragon. You are to retrieve it; they were coming from the higher regions of Ellesméra. On the way obviously the cargo was stolen, I want it returned!Both you and Thorn are to leave and retrieve it, you are to be successful or you will find the consequences… dire.

The connection was disabled with his mind but he still found it throbbing and painfully sore from just even speaking with Galbatorix. There was always a sour link between him to the king. He was so long ago sworn and enslaved to the kings wrath, both him and Thorn had no choice. Though he said he hated Eragon, he was still his blood born brother, and he had right to love him like family, even if Galbatorix banned it. that was in the past; straightening himself in the saddle at the time that Thorn did he felt his dragon shift his weight and stand full, tall, and proud beneath him. The wind from the mouth of the cave greeted them, relieving some of the pain from their minds.

Sharp claws scraping over the rock he felt Thorn move slowly sliding up to the edge, the sun was dim through the gray clouds that still hung heavily in the air. He wished to fly through blue skies, but that'd never happen again. Thorn shivered and trembled visibly, and he felt it beneath him with the great dragon having the lasting tearing affects of the thoughts. He frowned; as much as he wanted to comfort his dragon he couldn't give any comfort, it was only just as bad if not worse for him. Patting Thorn's side he mumbled a few words, a blessing against the pain it could have been, but a drug against his strength. There was ease in his mind but pain from both the words he spoke under his breath lessening Thorn's pain, but increasing his.

At the lip of the cave his claws curved into the dark stone Thorn inhaled deeply his sides vibrating with a low rumbling growl. Excitement couldn't help but gather in the young dragon as he gazed unblinking at the horizon. Feeling it rush through his veins Murtagh chuckled patting his shoulder as he braced himself. It almost took him from the saddle with when Thorn leapt from the cave. The wind whipping through is dark hair he felt his skin chill over with shudders. His mind for a moment was free joining with the free fall. In a pause the ground seemed to never even come close as the plummeted, the wings still closed against his sides Thorn watched closely paying deep attention to his speedy descent. Hundreds of feet from the ground his wings snapping open air filled the leathery membranes sending them floating high into a leveled rise.

The air was both cold and hot, the heat of battle that had only been passed weeks ago still fresh, yet the death made it chill over with the lives that were lost. Steadied on Thorn his hands resting against the thick spines that shifted under the flight he watched the ground below. Ur Baen seemed as it always did, a depressing shit hole. The dark structures made life for those that lived there bleak. Figures darted quickly away running for shelter seeing Thorn and him blaze through the sky. Carried too even in the distant wind he heard whistling in his ears a shriek from a woman quickly hurrying her children into safety of a near by shelter. He ignored the sounds and the terror that he spread with just flying over the city there wasn't much else he could do to calm it.

Melody of the wings sent his mind into a blank state as Thorn flew; it was like a wash of the land flying below them in a rush of dried grass, and the small animal life that fled quickly away. It was dull as he thought about it, but from the dullness he thought quickly to what it was he had in store. There was either an escaped slave, which would be tricky to return, they could either be dead, or just get killed. Or it was some worthy cargo that Galbatorix truly wanted. Surely the journey wasn't going to be all that bad; his mind jousted from the moment of thoughts was brought into the reality. Soaring higher arching through the air soaring through the thick clouds finally they broke through and into blue sky. The sun blinded him; the air was thin making him gasp and breath harder, quicker, and deeper to fill his lungs with oxygen. The sky was so blue, there was nothing holding them to the earth anymore, nothing keeping them from just flying east and disappearing. it was then till again he remembered the vows they had spoken, and the words that were said binding him to Galbatorix.

_Quit thinking so much would you. Your thoughts cloud my judgment and I need my senses to know where the world stands. You really need to relax, do whatever it is that others do… whatever that is. _Thorn snapped shaking violently from side-to-side, bringing Murtagh back from his deep concentrated thoughts.

Grabbing the thick spikes he glared at Thorn, but he was right. Concentrating instead on the thoughts that questioned why he focused his mind below. He felt nothing that protruded an oddity in the land. They had flown through the day, the land swept through into a daze. It was so bleak compared to the brilliant blue, further east they traveled the fewer, and fewer the clouds became. Soon they were clearly able to see the ground beneath, and the different and exotic wildlife. Through the air below, though never bothering either of them they saw from harpies, to small seeming draconic like creatures that bugled to Thorn. It was interesting to say the least, touching their minds he found that they only recoiled putting up tricky, and odd barriers around their thoughts. Intelligent yet still wild.

The sun settling low in the horizon he huddled under the furling robe his arms felt chilled, he had ridden for much of the day, and his legs were cramped from riding for so long. Pinching his thighs against Thorn's side he conveyed his general grumpy mood that he wanted to land. Obeying, he closed his wings snapping them to his side. It was the adrenaline that brought a bit of a smirk to his callused face. The world became a roar in his ears, and a blur of the pink darkening sky, and green grass. Leaning over the long red neck he held tightly to the spikes. Almost lying straight over his dragon he chuckled, he couldn't help but to feel the low purr in the dragon's belly, and throat at the own rush he got. Snapping his wings open not a moment to soon he slowed the decent; gliding down over the ground the landing was graceful as he trotted. His thick body weaved bobbing up and down with the snaking movement of his spine, and through his shoulders.

Laughing still he felt his body shaking from the adrenaline coursing through his veins that stood on edge through is hands and forearms. His muscles strained beneath the tight fabric, the seams pulled trying to keep from tearing apart. his legs adjusted and released the pressure through the muscles that were tightened and flexed so from the ride. Walking around he could only justify that they landed in a clearing that was far from any sort of town, let alone some sort of target for interaction. The ground was marked with slight signs of animal life, nothing to cause any curiosity, mainly rabbits.

Thorn went off on his own traveling, and moving slowly through the brush that was dotted over the ground. Minds still connected it was hardly anything for them to travel a distance from each other, a quarter mile he still felt Thorn prod at his mind. he searched the area, with his mind, and his eyes. There was nothing of any sort of cargo that was stolen, no footprints, no horses. Probably didn't even travel far enough he quickly gathered. Mayhap they were still a distance away that he would find them in the morning; it was an hour before he rejoined with Thorn.

Making camp with pulled bushes and a green flame that coiled cracking, warming, creating a softness of the camp they both sat adjacent of one another watching each other. Neither ate, but it was silence as they sat there, Thorn's eyes unblinking was steady on his rider. Trailing from his nostrils a coiling snaking line of smoke wrapped up around his sales, and over the horns that pointed above the ridge of his eyes. In like, Murtagh sat with a straight posture; there was a definite cold gaze in his dark eyes. His hair was always strewn across his face, and his skin pale as it had been for a while. Both were an enigma against society and fit each other perfectly.

_So what now? Rest for tonight, and then go in the morn to find this so stolen cargo? I have a feeling that you'll be in a weary mood tomorrow, if not an irritated one. You generally aren't the greatest to get along with in the mornings. _Thorn commented flicking his tongue over across his fangs.

He broke the gaze turning his eyes away from Thorn looking at the darkening sky, the stars winked out from the black blanket that stretched overhead. He didn't want to answer but he decided best too answer. He sighed tilting his head, his eyes moving back to his dragon as he raised a brow. _We leave in the early morn, scour this land, and search everything; I want to be back in my cave. I'm done having to just sit and play a wild goose chase having no idea what it is I'm looking for. There won't be much of a need to keep it much in check if it's a material possession. I'm not a messenger boy. _Tossing a twig into the fire he swore under his breath and ignored the headache and turned onto his side.

He was happy with the fact that Thorn did not question him about it; crawling over to him he felt the heat of the warm scales brush against his side as Thorn scratched out the fire and huddled close to him. Sleep came slow, and it took long enough before it finally fell over him. Closing his eyes his dreams did not exist it was simply a long far-fetched o even have the idea of a dream to come to his mind. The night was uneventful, not even a hungry coyote bothered them as they slept. Indeed quiet not even Galbatorix bothered them or gave nightmares to Murtagh.

Thorn was first to wake when the warm rays peeked over the distant mountains of the Beor. Stretching yawning he didn't wake Murtagh he still slept on his side, an arm curled beneath his head pillowing it off the dirt. He hummed lightly his tail swaying behind him the soft under scales scrapping over the ground. He watched his rider slumber; the air was chilled with the morning. Sniffing the air slowly his head turned up nostrils flared he caught a distant scent that lingered on the air. It was not of the general smell of the nature and the wilds around them, it held a feminine energy and, it made his sides vibrate. Curiosity killed the cat as he stalked slowly away from his rider, prowling silently even with his thick heavy weight he crept away.

Animals quickly scurried away and fled from sight as he prowled over the ground. His scales brightly reflecting the rising sun made him appear as a slow moving fire. Vibrating, thrumming he grew curious with the scent that lingered in the air. It was surely not just something of a flower, it moved, and it held heat to it. The scent became stronger, and it held almost a sure intoxicating scent.

_Thorn? _Stopping in his tracks his claws kneading the ground he spun sharply around. Rearing twisting he came to the ground in a heavy thud with his claws pushing him forward as he returned to the camp.

Leaping over the bushes Murtagh saw his dragon return quickly to him his wings clasped to his side. With his arms folded he watched the red beast come quickly to him his nostrils wide, he got the immediate feeling of excitement that flooded his mind almost instantly. He didn't move an inch, not a flinch, no movement when his canter came to a sliding halt. Dirt billowed from beneath the flexed claws that dug into the cold earth beneath his massive weight.

A slight breeze stirred his hair away from his face brushing it across his vision as he stared at his dragon. Unfolding his arms he set his fists clenched to his hips; narrowing his eyes he tilted his head slightly curiously to why he was gone. Why was he gone?

"What had you leave this morning?" he spoke his voice grumbling in a curious low undertone.

Thorn raised his head and blinked one eye as he snorted slightly curiously in a same way to how he acted. Murtagh felt always a great calm relief when touching contact with him. _There was a scent didn't you smell it? It was like a dream to my senses, even though you humans smell so odd. It was intoxicating, but not a flower, it was human, but animalistic, it was tame, and wild, but it was dangerous. _His eyes glazed over it seemed as if Thorn had been captured into a dream, or trance.

Annoyed that he wasn't getting his exact answer he snapped his fingers, echoing through the air it pulled Thorn from his trance and made him blink. His eyes focused onto him there was again that air of curiosity. It touched his mind foreign and strange, the fragment in the space was wild, and he saw the thrill in Thorn's eyes. Was this the valuable cargo that Galbatorix wanted from them? He felt the thrill in him with how the contact quickly retracted, something was certainly out within the wilds. He grinned and glanced to Thorn who held much the same expression. His sides vibrated as he hoped that soon that they would take flight to find them, Murtagh quickly packed.

It was nothing to quickly mount and gain the advantage within the air. The heavy throbbing beats of Thorn's wings created a hypnotic state of his mind. What really was out there? It was not an article of simple holding; it was a being, and not an animal. His hand held tightly to the white spike.

_It's moving I can feel it, it's fast, and this is more of a thrill then simple deer. _Thorn interjected in excitement a deep purr rumbling from him.

Murtagh chuckled and patted his shoulder, assuring him with his own thoughts as he felt the boiling happiness coming from his dragon. _I'm sure Galbatorix would not want you to eat whatever it is that we are chasing, I'm curious to find out what it is. _

_I'll just heave it up for him if he does complain._ Thorn snorted turning his head back leveling a fiery eye with him.

It made him laugh; it felt good to laugh deep from his chest, and a belly full of butterflies. _You can find a rabbit that's just as fun to chase. _

Again another snort from his red beast that flew faster with each beat of his strong wings. _We'll see._

Arching upward Thorn took a higher altitude skimming across the tops of the clouds. The cold air blasted Murtagh, sending his hair away from his face in giant plumes of gusts. It was as if the air itself was trying to see how he faired against its own means of torment, to upset him from Thorn's withers. It would have to try so much harder then that he thought to himself with a sarcastic grin. The air attempted to batter them with the morning cold gusting wind, but it was nothing for his dragon to handle.

Luck of finding the missing cargo was dwindling; there was nothing below that caught either of their eyes, or attention. It was growing boring; grass, and dry shrubbery became a blur, and the skittering animals were all the same. Murtagh came close, he felt like he wanted to give up hope on finding whatever in fuck sakes it was they were suppose to find. His mind in a dull state he began to stare off and just gaze off into the endless blue above them, and the clouds. He should have turned around long ago and just said fuck it; there was nothing to really make his interests that much remain. Maybe it was dead? No it was too intelligent to get killed by anything just so normal as a cougar, or wolf.

Again there was that subtle touch to his conscious mind of the creature. It brushed to his subconscious mind, and it began to grow even stronger in its shape. It was something that again reacted when he tried to probe its mind. He held it though, it struggled sharply from him and refused to let him just get into its mind. It thrilled him even more with the challenge. Grabbing at its mind he forced down a barrier, it seemed that he would actually be able to gain information that he needed, desperately wanted for the matter of that. Shaking and fighting against him he fought against the second barrier and it weakened, so suddenly he felt himself being grabbed from the inside. The barriers suddenly went up around him and he was trapped in its mind.

His body rigid he couldn't hold anymore onto Thorn, his grip slid and he fell sideways from his spot that he sat mounted. He couldn't react; he couldn't get his conscious back. It fought him so hard, and it held him captured keeping him from being able to call. He couldn't see anything, but he felt the cold wind whip around him in the free fall. It still held him tangled in its grasp, his heart raced. There was nothing he could do, he had before always had the upper hand to fight past whatever mind he came against, but this one was stronger. He was sure he was going to die.

Jerked and pulled from the mind that held his captive he finally was able to regain his state of thought, movement, and his body. Caught in the thick claws that held like an iron vice around him he blinked starring up at Thorn. He saw the gleam in the ruby eyes that burned fiercely.

Leveling out from his dive his wings snapping open they buffeted and finally came to where he sailed through the air, smoothly. Sweat trickled down his brow; mopping it Murtagh felt his body shaking from the fear that he could have died from just that mishap. He was going to find it and he wanted to kill it, kill the piece of shit, but fuck! He felt his anger seethe inside him when he remembered that it was his mission to find and bring, return it back to Galbatorix. He didn't calm as quickly as he wanted, he still felt the fear that boiled in him. Whatever it was that had seized his conscious like that, was dangerous, and would kill him if he tried again.

_THAT WAS FOOLISH! _Thorn roared in Murtagh's mind to him, enraged by his actions of probing at the creature.

Murtagh flinched with the anger that came raging from Thorn. He felt even in his own body the protective outrage, and the wilds burning in Thorn's body. Finding a way even in the flight pulling himself from the grasp that he was held in, he climbs upward back to his spot on Thorn's withers. Smoothing his hand through his hair he finally slowed his breathing and stared at the red scales beneath him.

_It was necessary. _He remarked to Thorn.

Clasping his wings against his side he dived sharply towards the ground. Grabbing a spike that shifted with Thorn's long neck, Murtagh avoided from falling off as he bent low over Thorn. The ground came racing up to them, his wings opening he landed heavily jarring Murtagh on his back. The last bounce of the landing Murtagh jumped effortlessly from Thorn's shoulders and turned towards him. Anger was in his face, his brow furrowed it creased over his eyes, glaring he stomped towards his dragon.

"What was that for?! WE were so fucking close to catching it, and you grow angry, and you find it necessity to lose ground." He bellowed veins pulsing in his neck.

Towering over his rider Thorn opened his jaws letting out a furious roar. Scales lifted from his thick, muscled body his tail lashed behind him. His sides vibrated with the echoes thundering roar. Even in the air it traveled leaving for miles exposing the world to the danger of the red beast. Lifting his head he snarled and took no to the thought of being questioned about his motives of protecting his rider. Trapped under his claw he suddenly forced him down to his back, his hulking body kept him under it. Tilting his head down he glared at him with his fierce red eyes.

_Do not question what I do, I am not a dog you feebly know, I am your dragon, and you are my rider! I will burn you to the ground the moment you try to think you can over power me. That was ignorance and your arrogance that almost had you killed, if not for me, you would have been. Do not test my patience! _Lowering his jaws he snapped at Murtagh warning him with the pearly fangs that gleamed in the light.

Breathing heavily his chest pushed flexing under the claws that held him down to the ground. He felt the ground crippling under him, mud spewing up from the ivory claws that kept him from moving. He glared equally back at Thorn, both were so stubborn he knew he was stubborn.

Struggling under Thorn he growled, his muscles tensed his arms trying to fight and push off the claw, but to no avail. _Get off me damnit! Your wrong accusations will not get you anywhere, without that I couldn't know where the being was. Now get off before I find a way to make you into a new hide. _He commanded, ignoring all settling with the caution that Thorn presented.

There was no use to try and convince him. Thorn releasing him stepped back his shoulders hunched forward and his long neck bent as he glared down at him. Staggering to his feet, wiping off the mud to the best of his abilities he glared towards Thorn. There was no doubting however that they were both going to cross lines with something that was going to change their world.

Dusk settled as they had traveled instead on land, both had decided it was safer then trying to deal with another capture on either of their minds. They were silent. The sun settling low over the horizon the sky had grown pink, low clouds hung over the eastern line. The wilds of the mountains, to the distant forests of the elves it seemed they had stepped place into another world. They traveled further, even with dusk rising over head they still searched.

Exhausted from the day, collapsing at the shoreline of a river he sighed loudly, irritated as well. his legs outstretched his arms kept him propped up his elbows bent. Thorn meandered and dunked his head into the water inhaling deep gulps that ran down the length of his neck. He smirked watching his dragon gulp down the water from the stream.

The air was chilled, noticeably; there was that bite in it that was unmistakable with the distance they were from civilization. The growling grumbling in his gut made him sit up, he didn't realize just how much the day had taxed his strength, let alone how hungry he was. Standing he groaned and stepped quietly past Thorn, no means to get his overreacts dragon to worry. He crept off from the spot that he was sure now was the camp, and into the thick brush.

It seemed forever since he had gone hunting on his own, when was the last time that he had hunted without Thorn? He didn't remember; it was refreshing tracking game through the small woodland. There was small deer that had scampered through the area; small hoof prints were left behind marking over the ground. Following it he pulled Zar'roc from its sheathe. The red blade glimmered in the pale light, its beauty and death dealing unmatched in his hands. It was simple to find the grazing herd nestled in the depths of the woodland. They were larger then the general deer that grazed in the grasslands that separated the cities in the mainland. They stood proud, tall, their muscles rippling under their dusky colored coats.

Kneeling crouched his hand resting on the hilt of his blade he grasped it tightly in hand. His eyes steadied on a buck he could see just how deadly by looking at it that the creature was. It stood well over his head, the withers of the animal had rippling muscle, and the flanks powerful with well proportioned strength, the antlers, he was sure it wouldn't even take much of a touch to gore him. He felt thrilled that he found himself such a massive animal a worthy prize to kill. He waited till the animal settled again grazing, its muzzle picking at the lush grass.

Sneaking forward avoiding stepping on any twig, or causing any sound in general he moved even closer. He came up with a tactic: sneak till he came to the back and creep forward, then spring. It was so simple, yet seemed the most reasonable considering how most of his complex plans went to shit.

Breathing slowly, calming his breath he moved around the trees, and thick bushes that had poisonous barriers hanging off their branches. He moved with deadly stealth his body carrying him closer, closer. He was a yard away from the animal; he could smell nature's musk on the animal. Holding Zar'roc closer to him he held the blade ready to take charge. The muscles through his legs burned as he prepared to leap at the animal, one last minute only making sure his aim was true.

He began to move, but the world seemed so suddenly slow. The guttural shriek of the buck, then the heavy thud to the ground was surreal. It was more that something had moved so fast past him. He felt the movement; the air brushed past him, and then it had taken the buck down so quickly. The air electrified he couldn't focus, it was just so slow for how he moved. The shrieking was ended, and it was gone. Done. The herd bounded from the small was peaceful clearing wildly in opposite directions fleeing for safety. His blade held in hand he starred, blinking he looked to where the buck fell. Blood splattered staining the grass; there was hardly even an imprint on the ground from whatever taken it down. But there was a footprint! It was slender, bending, arched, ten toes he counted.

_Where are you?_ The demand came so quickly that he flinched remembering that he was not that far from Thorn. He was dazed still with what suddenly occurred he could hardly convey proper words to him. Sending the image of the woodland to Thorn he could feel already that his dragon was on the fast, and rapid approach.

Thudding landing heavily Thorn snorted and shook his head. His wings closing clasped to his side air smashed into the trees sending angry birds into the air. Still standing there Murtagh lifted his dark eyes towards his dragon he was confused.

_I smell blood… I smell… perfume… _Thorn commented as alone his expression both became a foreign confused look, and dreamy.

Shaken from his dazed thoughts Murtagh took in a sniff of the air, his senses clearly not as refined as his dragon but he caught the lingering scent what he spoke of. It was in the air, floral soft, and gentle tickling his senses. He felt it skip from his nostrils and mind to label it to something he may have smelt before, and ran its nail down from his navel and lower. It was seductive, but wild, he had a feeling, a hunch he knew what it was.

"We… we'll look for it in the morning." He commented the growl and painful gnaw at his gut making that he was still starving make him come back to realization. "You can give me all the shit you wish later, but I need some food, and I'm not feeling like hunting." He grumbled.

Blinking out of his own daze, his red eyes still glazed over Thorn could only nod. He was not as graceful as he always was, breaking the heavy branches of a tree they clattered heavily to the ground. Taking off into the sky he only till at a high enough altitude finally was able to focus. Watching him fly from view, Murtagh sighed. The smell of the perfume still hung in the air, and clung to his lungs as he breathed it in. he liked the smell, he wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was arousing.

Picking his way back, finding his way to the campsite at the edge of the river Thorn already were there. Laying burnt from its entire hide the roasted young deer lay completely cooked. In his own claws he held a worthy kill of a larger buck, older with the white around its face only being stained with blood. Happily he noted that Thorn ate devouring his food in slow, large bites. Grumbling his thanks he managed to slice himself off a hunk of the charred meat. It held a slightly metallic taste to it of the blood, but it would settle for now.

They ate in silence, thinking, plotting where they would go to find this being that carried the strong heady perfume that tingled their senses. Even the thought made Murtagh feel dreamy, it was warm he remembered, soft, he could already just feel the gentle skin that it clung to. His mind was washed away into a distant reality that was of the being. maybe it just happened to be something that wasn't what he had to take back to Galbatorix. Maybe. Still, he had all right to fantasize on the matter, it was feminine he remembered just the scent, how it created an illusion of wild seduction.

_You're drooling. _Thorn laughed at him his blood stained fangs gleaming as his maw was open in silent laughter.

Blinking from his dazed thoughts his hunk of meat half eaten he was full, for now. He wanted nothing more, he felt a pit of embarrassment settle in his stomach feeling it weight heavy as he realized that his mind was open. Thorn winked. It was open to Thorn to see surely into his thoughts. Glaring he tossed the charred burnt meat towards his dragon, he wasn't in the mood to try and justify his thoughts. He would just lose either way.

Rolling onto his side he sighed, he couldn't sleep, but he wanted to lose himself in his thoughts. Warm smooth scales brushed against his back as he felt the warm belly press against him. The world was covered in a leathery red membrane; darkness closed in around him, but was also disturbed by an internal flame. He smirked, it was hard for him to admit it, but life would be fucked without Thorn. Patting his dragon's bulging belly he closed his eyes.

_What would I do without you_ he said, bidding him goodnight.

The warm thoughts lingered in his mind as he took comfort being close to his dragon. _You'd probably jump off a bridge. _


	2. Chapter 2

I will say this, I don't own any characters that are obviously from the trilogy, and however I do have my character in here AND SHE'S MINE! MINE! Not yours! Not anyone else I don't want to share. So this chapter is a little bit short, but that's ok the other chapters will be up. Sorry for taking for fucking ever! It's been busy the past few months. Enjoy, give me some reviews!

The night passed without cause of disturbance, sleep though was light; it was quiet for both of them at least. The cold was only stopped from freezing Murtagh by Thorn's massive body, and the heat that always burned from him. It was in a way comfortable, the wild had its way of making anything seem just peaceful. The silence of the air, and the chirping of crickets were peaceful. Nothing interrupted their sleep and it was nice for both of them to sleep soundly, not even Galbatorix.

The damp dew covered grass was uncomfortable; it wasn't that what woke him, but the blinding rays of light. Trickling through the leaves of trees the sun burnt into his eyes; squinting groaning slowly Murtagh sat up. Where was the leathery membrane of the wings? Usually the warmth of the red wings kept him from being wakened by the sun, but no, no Thorn. Odd. Placing a hand next to the spot that still had the heavy imprint of his dragon he patted the area, still warm. He must not have left to long ago, he was sure that he must have gone hunting, or something.

Everything seemed to be just to calm, to quiet; the birds were resting in their nests, but alert and awake. Nothing seemed to move, even the air was oddly still. The eerie silence left him feeling light headed. He prodded at the minds of the animals that he caught glimpses of, but they retreated quickly from his curios mind. Nothing even lingered near him, or the area they moved so quickly. it wasn't right the silence was not how it should have been, not the wild. The days of tracking he remembered the days well: the echoing roars of the wild, the harsh climates, the constant battle of surviving all he could. It changed here though, it was wild, but it was different then what he liked, or was truly use to. Galbatorix would have much to answer for why he wanted this to be rescued so much. There was no point to it, he had so many slaves, and so much as it was why did it matter now?

"That son of a bitch, that fucker." He began as he picked his way through the river avoiding becoming soaked in the surge. His anger was on the verge of exploding, he felt it each inch slipping by and away. He was irritated that he was sent on this ridiculous hunt to find something that he didn't even know much more about, or the matter of _what _it was.

Curiously he prodded at the land again the animal life that hardly even exposed itself to him. Still nothing, where had that being gone from yesterday. It was present he felt it there yesterday, as if it watched him. Now it seemed to have gone; he wondered if it could have died. No, it was to strong he felt the power it had, that sort of mind was something that Galbatorix would have taken great pride in acquiring. A sick king he had to agree, Eragon had a right to hate him. Stopping in the clearing of the trees he felt a pang of guilt surge in his stomach. He was alone in this world, except for Thorn there seemed to be nothing left on this land.

Shaking his head he fought away the pity and the sadness that wanted to envelop him. Back to searching he looked from each corner he could to find anything that was remotely close to a sign, a track, anything! The land seemed so quiet, and it watched him every second it could. Staring at him, waiting, seeing, they knew something and he didn't. The cargo had to be around here it had to be near, he was so close to having this done, and he could return to his usual routine.

_Thorn… THORN!_ He felt the conscious recoil from him of his dragon. A return of powerful warmth seeped over him as Thorn snarled irritated at the yell.

_Learn please to be a bit QUIETER! _Returning the harsh scream Thorn bellowed irritated just as much at Murtagh.

Silence fell between them both, their connection was still tethered together they didn't answer or speak for a long moment. there was minimal comfort in the process of searching, both annoyed it was like a cat with tape on its paws. Feeling the tension only growing tighter Murtagh sighed. Under the shade of a wispy tree, the leaves brushed his dark hair as he finally gave up on trying to ignore his stubborn attitude.

_Have you found any traces of the creature?_ He asked. There was no hope only desperation to finally return back to his cave.

Again silence, as if considering if there truly was something, there. Growling he felt the vibrations in the air and the deep thudding that popped his ears. Warmth trickled over his skin; the sight of the ruby glowing beast finally flew downwards. Spiraling from his high altitude it was always impressive to watch Thorn. He was a young dragon, but he had much talent, or he was surely just one to send a thrill through everyone's spine. Landing his wings raised high above his head he slowly curled them down to his sides. Glittering in the sun he was a living fire that moved on four legs, and a higher intelligence then even Murtagh.

Murtagh smirked; there was a slight bit of familiar state with how he always saw his dragon. Placing his fists against his slim hips he watched as his dragon approached. Bending his neck low Thorn crept as much as the height of the low branches of the tree would allow. Snorting he let out a twist of curling black smoke from his nostrils.

_This tree smells like that creature it's so hypnotic. _Thorn shook his head the dreamy glaze covering his eyes in a dull film.

"Wha-." Till he actually realized he sniffed the air, the scent. That perfume that flowery seductive scent lingered to his senses. That thing was near; it had to be a sort of female, creature or human. It left him dizzy, but he felt it with the dizzy thoughts a warm tickling feeling crawling down his back. It was haunting, and he felt himself becoming addicted to it.

The tree cracked snapping bending the bark shredding as Thorn lost his balance crashing into it. Only the roots were able to keep him upright and the tree from falling, his tongue forked out from his massive maw hanging, dangling lazily. It was slightly amusing seeing his dragon at such a state, but his mind was drifting from the matter. The scent was leaving him with mindless thoughts of hopeless fantasies. He was growing even further into the state of mindless thoughts that he had forgotten about what was the most important. Strength of his willpower he finally was able to get his conscious thought in hand.

Turning towards Thorn, Murtagh slammed his fist hard into his shoulder. The hard scales left bloody lines in his knuckles, but he was able to make his dragon finally come to. Snarling Thorn turned towards Murtagh, but he shook his head ignoring the hit to his shoulder. Lifting his head high into the air he blew smoke through his nostrils, the scent burnt away it finally lifted the heady fantasy from them both.

"That scent was so thick… she must be near by!" Murtagh announced his fists clenched tightly.

Quickly, Murtagh and Thorn moved. Thorn flew through the sky; high above his ruby eyes scanned the desolate plains below. Murtagh ran; his legs began to burn with the miles that he traversed. It was the hunger to know this female slave, what it truly was. The thrill pushed in his veins and he fought the raw burning ache through his thighs and calves. Not just the thought of capturing this slave, but it was the hunt that left him energized. He finally was given a challenge that he had an opportunity to look forward to, he drank in the moment that he had. Galbatorix would kill him if he dares to show any opposition against him, dragon rider or not. He frowned, he felt it in his gut that he didn't want to return this slave to the king, but he had no right to fight against the dark lord.

Following the scent it dwindled thick in areas, and thinner. His nostrils flared at each scent that lingered into his lungs, it was intoxicating with each breath he took. The tracks showed that she had to be barefoot; it was arched and pressed into the ground from the balls of her feet, to the heel, ten toes. Human, had to be! He followed the tracks slowing his pace as he came to a bend in a small stream. The mud along the shoreline again showed him what he wanted. The weight pressed into the damp soil and the means of how yet the water had begun to wash away the prints meant they were fresh. Tempted to contact Thorn he resisted, if she was near by she could easily contact their minds and slay them both.

Mumbling words under his breath the world became alight with the signature of heat that was shown to him. He could see the bugs that skittered beneath the dirt, to the rabbit that hopped away from being seen. Along the ground and in the air he could see traces of her heat. The lingering aroma intensified with the magic channeled, he felt his thoughts dull only to the slightest, but it wasn't enough. The charge ran through his blood and he followed quietly, it moved from the creek past and down a hill. Following and drifting towards his enhanced sight he saw the lines lingering where she moved. Someone knew how to evade a tracker, but not to his extent. She moved quick, he gave her that, each time that she shifted and changed course the breeze of the heat became cold, and the scent suddenly was absent.

He felt it in the air the change in her direction. She was defiantly onto to him. The heat grew suddenly to the chill of ice, and the scent that he followed thirsting for almost vanished. From the creeping he plunged forward racing after her; his heart thrummed in his ears as he began the chase. It moved again and jumped, he saw ahead the rocky cliff face. It was menacing against the land, throwing itself upward the joust of rock were teeth shredding anything that came to touch it. He saw the heat again, but it was strong. Feet away from the cliff his breath harsh he ran faster, he wasn't going to lose her. Traces of heat arched upward scaling the wall of rock behind her. He didn't see her figure through the dark shadows that she must have clung to.

Nearing the cliff he slid to a halt, his breath burned his throat as he gazed at the sudden change. Everything, the scent, and the heat it was gone. The magic hadn't left, no, his strength was still being sucked away with each second that it remained activated. His eyes urgently searched the cliff. To suddenly just disappear without sight and vanish without a lingering trace, it was impossible!

Air whooshed suddenly from his lungs, and the impact sent him stumbling to the ground, falling, and rolling. It was heavy, hard and it fought against his throat. Fingers closed around his throat and fear, and anger surged in him. Bringing up a fist he blindly swung it; the impact was true the grasp released, but the fight had hardly even begun.

Swinging himself to his feet the dirt kicked into the air around him, he gazed into silver eyes. He was stunned, his body was rigid: the wilds had possessed her gaze, he glared into everything dangerous, and everything otherworldly. The narrowed black pupils stayed focused on him, and the silver irises burned brightly that they put the stars, and the sun to shame. Her body crawled forward suddenly, and he couldn't even blink, he didn't see how fast she moved. The gap closed he was on his back again, her roar split the air with the furry that Thorn lacked now. He fought to keep her from hitting his face, the hits bruised, and the clawing tore his skin apart. His arms bled freely, blood trickled down his face from his hands that shielded her from tearing his head from his shoulders. He didn't notice pain; he was lost in the sight of the wild goddess that had him trapped beneath her. The scent returned, and it was so strong that he couldn't breathe correctly without feeling his lungs swell with the sweetness that overwhelmed him. She could kill him, and he would let her freely.

Another roar not from her split the sky and tore the air around him. He was dazed, and confused, but she was lifted from his body. Stumbling to get up, the blood dripping from his arms, and his hands stained the dirt. Thrashing beneath the ruby claws that held her in place, even Thorn had trouble keeping her down. She fought to get her standing, but the weight pushed down on her made her bellow a furious roar. Drunk within her sight, and drunk from her scent he only managed to see what happened, but couldn't comprehend it.

Thrashing his tail behind him, Thorn fought her. She was unbelievably strong, she was smaller then Murtagh, only by inches that were shaved off. She was wild; he felt the aura that possessed her. She was the dangerous dream that came to those that had only the strongest soul to think of her. He fought against her, the roars shook his conscious mind, finally she settled, but it wouldn't be for long he knew. Murtagh approached, blood was thick in the air from the gashes that marked his body from her deadly hands.

Gazing at her Murtagh stared into her eyes; she had a face that sucked his breath from his lungs. Dark hair flooded over her face, and all around her. She fought again reaching to get at him, but the bulking weight of the dragon kept her from reaching her goal. Around her neck clasped in a leather hold, the buckle was fastened, rusted was a collar. It was the mark of the slaves being transported, a collar around their neck, and an embarrassment against free man.

"She's… she's the one he wants." Murtagh's voice was low, it lulled in and out fading into a dream that he could collapse into.

Thorn snarled his maw snapping sharply with the fangs gliding against each other. She didn't react to that, no, she wasn't afraid of the dragon. Twisting in his claw, and hold Murtagh watched astonished. Her hand reached past the gap between the long curling claws that held her pinned to the ground, grabbing scales that dug into her skin she pulled them free. Blood squirted from under the scales as she shifted, pulled, and twisted them into Thorn's skin before pulling out the gems from his claw. Snorting and snarling Thorn resisted the irritating pain that surged up through the thick muscles in his leg.

Approaching Murtagh closer he took his chances, anything to see her close. He was within reach of her savage hands; if he were to die he wanted it to be done by her. She stilled and her gaze met his dark eyes, both were captured within the sight of one another's eyes. She was remarkable, and his breath was stolen, he'd never seen such a different being as she was. Her skin glowed within the sun, kissed by the sure diamonds, runes curled over her skin, across her left-side of her face they arched over her cheek, and upward to her brow. Everything in his body screamed to run, but everything in his body screamed to reach out to touch her. He lunged backward on his feet again; unpredictable as the wild she tried for him, her hands lashed and dug into the grass.

Thorn opened his mouth with a silent chuckle his eyes on Murtagh's face. _Smitten with her wild?_

His eyes reluctantly moved from the captured slave and to his dragon. He didn't glare; he wasn't going to make a comment, or a reaction to what he said. He sighed, "How is your claw? Do you need it healed?" he asked. His gaze was on her again, she was still, but her gaze was set on him.

_She pulled several scales from the hold in my claw. It would take more than a scrapped claw to cause me grave danger._ His ruby eyes followed downward to the wild female that was trapped beneath his claw. _I don't believe rope will hold her; she'll remain in my clutches till we return to Galbatorix. _

Nodding Murtagh moved to the opposite side of Thorn, clambering over his leg, and onto his withers he sat. His gaze glanced to the woman, she didn't look up but she was in a moment of defeat, she couldn't escape. A caged animal, he'd seen tigers, and other creatures brought from the furthest regions of world and the look in their eyes was all the same. Yearning for freedom, thirsting to run free, and wanting to bite the hand that captured them. He winced, she would seek him out ever if she were to gain freedom, and he was sure that if she did there would be no hesitation with killing him.

It was awkward for Thorn. Arching his shoulders, resting the weight onto the knuckles of the claw that held the fugitive he flapped his wings heavily. It took several hard beats till he was successfully in the air. Muscles twinge through the dragon as he fought to keep his rightful balance. Quickly the wings abused the air as he fought to return home quickly, it was quicker now that they didn't have to search.

Settled secure on his dragon Murtagh's gaze was distant, to the mountains that neighbored around the kingdom, and his home. He frowned, she was a prized animal and he knew that she certainly wasn't going to be treated as a prized creature. A queen of the wild, and now a beast in a cage. He fought the guilt from his mind; hours melted away into seconds and the land transformed from the grassy plains and slowly molding into the familiar territory as they crossed into the land they knew.

_Release me._

Murtagh blinked, something entered his mind, the voice was so foreign, but it was beautiful. It was not Thorn, which was definite; it was not that of the dreaded king. Was it the…

_Release me. _

He shook his head, and his gaze altered from being alert to turning to the claw that held the captured slave. Shivers went down his spine, her head slowly turned and between the weaving dark strands of hair a silver eye flickered towards him. He could not read the expression that was in her eye, or her hidden face, but her gaze captured his.

_Release me!_ Her voice was quiet, but the words were demanded.

You are in ownership of Galbatorix, you are hear by his property, and under his ownership and supreme-

_Release me! Now! _Her voice echoed painfully in his mind, he winced, but his gaze narrowed at her.

No.

_I will kill you. _Her gaze was turned away as she looked away from him. He sat chilled on Thorn. The dragon he was glad did not see the interaction or feel it, she was indeed a creature among beasts. She had slipped through the barriers of his mind undetected, and she could have gleaned information that he and Thorn only knew. He felt a strange chill run down his spine: fear.

Dusk appeared over the horizon, and the black stone appeared overhead. Thorn was exhausted; Murtagh felt it beneath the hold of his thighs. Lather dripped from his panting maw, his tongue swayed in the draft of air that whooshed past. There was not in the travel another sound from the woman she was silent. He could feel the tension however, she was waiting, planning, plotting to strike.

Rearing through the air Thorn readied himself; the beats of his wings became fewer, and shorter. The speed shortening he readied to land, and it was going to be hard. The mouth of the cave raced closer than anticipated. Rolling his massive shoulders, the ruby dragon used his back legs sliding, and skidding over the floor. Claws racked the stone sharply as he fought to stop quickly. Furniture broken, the bed was sent across the room in shattered fragments of wood. Toppling Thorn rolled; detaching his legs Murtagh fell and moved quickly from the thrashing claws, and the spikes that punctured the stone ground.

Quickly, even with the dried blood, and old wounds Murtagh clambered to his feet. Thorn wrestled crawling through the cave to his nest, alert and sudden, the claws that dragged the dragon over the stone were empty. Where did she go? His gaze was quick and it flickered through the dark recesses of the cave. He didn't see her, and he tried to gain the strength to summon the vision to see her heat and presence.

Pressed into the wall, the cold stone was hard against his back, her hand grasped his throat, air choked from his lungs. He saw her dangerously beautiful eyes from the darkness, a wolf her gaze reminded him of. Glowing in the dark she snarled, her voice came with a thick accent, and it seduced every bit of him, even with being so close to death.

"Give me my freedom!" She demanded him, and he wanted to even in sight of death he would have bowed to her.

_Release him. I'll slice your throat from your slender neck before your freedom is given to you. _The voiced echoed through his mind, and hers. Thorn had turned suddenly and his claws presented towards her side.

Reluctantly she released him, his throat free he took in a deep breath, and his gaze flickered to the fiery eyes that glared at her. Taking the moment of her distraction when she saw the ivory claws so close to her side; grasping her arms he pinned them behind her. She arched her back, her clothed figure draped in the torn fabrics that were dark he could hardly tell what they really were. Breathing in her scent with her so close his mind was a blur; surely his words would come out in a slur.

"You are under the ownership of Galbatorix." He said, his deep voice deeper it rumbled from his chest. Her silver eyes begged him to let her go, he could see this was not the world that she belonged in she was a wild animal.

"Let me go…" her words so close to his lips her breath tickled his skin. He felt the blood rushing through is body, his skin felt like it was on fire, his nerves electrified.

Fighting the temptation of the goddess that was held succumbed against his chiseled body he lifted a hand, pressing his fingers against the back of her neck, she went limp. The sudden unconscious state that she remained in allowed him a moment to sigh. Thorn watched, his gaze was suspicious of Murtagh; lifting his dark eyes he glared at his dragon.

_I'll take her to Galbatorix when she wakes… send the word that I'll need chains. _His words came out venomously through his mind to Thorns. He saw his beloved dragon wince, but he obeyed. Turning slowly the red scales glistened off the walls, and he retreated to the lip of the cave. A buffet of air blasted through the destroyed cave as his dragon soared away.

Silence echoed through the cave, and his mind was empty. Thorn was angry with him he could feel it. His eyes again down on her face he couldn't help but to be memorized with her beauty. She appeared with the state of unconsciousness to be innocent; he traced his fingers along her jaw line, he felt her muscles naturally twitch beneath his fingers.

"Beautiful." His voice was a whisper as he turned her head towards him. The black runes over her skin had his gaze transfixed. Where had she come from? She was not human, she couldn't be, she wasn't an elf, and the obvious of not being a dwarf made him smirk. She was an enigma against him, wild, untamed and she wasn't going to listen to him, he was tamed, and angry.

Lifting her into his arms, her legs hung lifelessly over and he carried her to the remains that were his bed. Resting her on the torn mattress he pillowed her head with the remnants of the comforter. He sat beside her and gazed at her, his mind was thrilled with the sight, the scent, and the warmth of her skin that brushed against his. He shouldn't give her to Galbatorix, he knew that he shouldn't, but by law against his name he had to. He cringed; he knew the punishment that'd be given to her just for living, all for his amusement. He could picture it, and he hated his mind for seeing the possibilities of torture to fall on her.

They chimed in the air; the chains slithered over the ground. His attention was altered immediately, Thorn approached slowly, hanging from his mouth the rusted chains swayed lazily. Stretching his long neck the scales shifted, and the spiny spikes laid against his neck he dropped the chains onto the ground. He turned his large head quickly, avoiding the dark eyes of his rider. Murtagh glared at his dragon, the tension now lay between them both.

Murtagh chained the woman to the ground; melting the rusted metal into the stone he left her unconscious body alone. Finished with making sure bonding her to the floor, he was sure she would have a few minutes of fighting before going for his neck. Thorn rested his claws hanging over the lip of the cave, his eyes gazed upward, the pupils slivers.

"You refuse to speak with me?" He asked. No Answer. His dark hair waved along his brow, he felt the grime against his face, and the stubble forming on his cheeks. He looked to the sky as well; the stars didn't shine, not through the throat clogging smog. "You see something that displeases you with the slave. What is it?'

_The future will be battled between you two, I know what will happen only cause it is common sense._ Thorn reluctantly said his eyes remained to the sky.

He felt the words edge into his mind fluidly. It was comforting to have the link again between him and his dragon open. He smiled. Life was never private between either of them, not with the threat that Galbatorix could immediately visit and tear their worlds apart. Resting his side against the wall he watched his dragon, Thorn was intelligent, vastly so, the world was his open book even at such a young age.

_Why won't you tell me?_ Murtagh questioned.

His gaze torn from the sky Thorn finally turned his eyes and head downwards towards his rider. There was no laughing, no expression to his face. _If you cannot see the common state of what it is, then I will not tell you. _

The connection was torn again as Thorn sealed his thoughts away. His gaze to the sky he refused to look down at him, or acknowledge him, for once Murtagh felt alone. He stood there next to Thorn, his gaze was on the sky again, and he watched it as the night dragged on.

Neither slept during the night, the slave however remained unconscious. Several times Murtagh checked on her, and she had taken sleep, her only refuge he was sure. He was curious to pry into her mind but sought not to knowing that if he did it could easily mean his death if it startled her. Thorn was sour, and he didn't bother to talk any further with his rider.

The morning rays of light shown on them as they stood pinnacles against the shadows that stretched into the cave. The dull light of the sun filtered into their tired eyes, they hadn't slept for days, but still they wouldn't relish in the thought of a safe haven till the slave waked. The world was quiet, not even a breeze whistled, the city below remained silent as if they held their breath.

Delivered through the slave doors and to his room the food was brought. Thorn took his hunk of meat that dripped fresh water that ran into the blood, and began to gnaw on it. Taking the goblet of water he set it aside, for the creature that slept. He picked at the bread; popping a few bites into his mouth he became alert to her. Waking she sat up on the makeshift bed. Her eyes bright, she moved so quickly. Inhumanly quickly. Pulling at the chains she fought at the holds of the shackles around her wrists, and ankles.

His maw dripping with blood Thorn lifted his head from the hunk of meat that resided in his claws. Lips curling back he snarled at her, she focused her silver eyes on the red dragon. He wanted to offer her food in the thought of his nature but Murtagh waited. He watched and his brow rose.

Animal instinct had taken over her, muscles tensed through her arms, veins standing tense against her pale rune skin. She bellowed a roar that echoed into the air, and the world. It was so animalistic he was sure this was a ploy, and she would rip from her skin and into a beast. Thorn snarled and stood quickly, angered at the challenge he answered her roar. His tail lashing behind him, he destroyed yet even more furniture that lay near him. She fought the chains and lashed out to get at his dragon. Quickly Murtagh positioned himself between either of them, stopping them from being able to fight one another.

The chains strained, and they fought to keep her contained and to keep her back from getting to his prized dragon. The rusted metal stood not chance against her, snapping the ringlets rained through the air. Falling all around her she raced forward so suddenly that she collided into Murtagh. He held her in place, fighting her with his own strength as she snapped, and fought to get free.

She jerked in his arms, and the warmth of soft lips passed his ears he felt his blood run hot. "Your mind says one thing, and you do the other. You're a dog."


End file.
